gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Gundams in the Gundam franchise
Main Gundams These Gundam-type mobile suits are mostly piloted by the main protagonists of an animated work, including live-action movies but not special shorts without focus such as Gundam Evolve or the SD Gundam series. This gallery only features the base Mobile Weapons and not their upgrades and/or variants, except when it's a different machine, in different works, or the variant is more recognizable than the base machine. TV Series 01. RX-78-2 Gundam.jpg|Gundam|link=RX-78-2 Gundam RX-178 - Gundam Mk-II (AEUG Colors) - Front View.jpg|Gundam Mk-II|link=RX-178 Gundam Mk-II MSZ-006 - Zeta Gundam - Front View.jpg|Z Gundam|link=MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam Msz-010.jpg|ΖΖ Gundam|link=MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam V Gundam front.png|Victory Gundam|link=LM312V04 Victory Gundam LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam.jpg|Victory 2 Gundam|link=LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam Normal Front.png|Shining Gundam|link=GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam God Gundam - Front.jpg|God Gundam|link=GF13-017NJII God Gundam XXXG-01W Wing Gundam TV - Front.png|Wing Gundam|link=XXXG-01W Wing Gundam XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero - Front.png|Wing Gundam Zero|link=XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Gx-9900.gif|Gundam X|link=GX-9900 Gundam X Gx-9901-dx2.jpg|Gundam Double X|link=GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X Turn A.png|∀ Gundam|link=SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam Gat-x105.jpg|Strike Gundam|link=GAT-X105 Strike Gundam Zgmf-x10a.jpg|Freedom Gundam|link=ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam - Front View.jpg|Impulse Gundam|link=ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam Zgmf-x42s.jpg|Destiny Gundam|link=ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam Zgmf-x20a.jpg|Strike Freedom Gundam|link=ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam GN-001 - Gundam Exia - Front View.jpg|Gundam Exia|link=GN-001 Gundam Exia Gn-0000.jpg|00 Gundam|link=GN-0000 00 Gundam Age-1.jpg|Gundam AGE-1|link=AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal Age-2-ms.png|Gundam AGE-2|link=AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal Age3-gundam-ms.png|Gundam AGE-3|link=AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal Age-fx-unarmed.png|Gundam AGE-FX|link=AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX YG-111 G-Self - Front.png|Gundam G-Self|link=YG-111 Gundam G-Self Barbatos 4th Form Front Color.png|Gundam Barbatos|link=ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos OVA and Movies Rx-93.jpg|ν Gundam|link=RX-93 ν Gundam RX-78NT-1.jpg|Gundam "Alex"|link=RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" F91.jpg|Gundam F91|link=F91 Gundam F91 RX78GP01 GundamZephyranthes - Front View.jpg|Gundam "Zephyranthes"|link=RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" RX-78GP03(GUNDAM GP03 DENDROBIUM) front.jpg|Gundam "Dendrobium"|link=RX-78GP03 Gundam "Dendrobium" Rx-79-G-.jpg|Gundam Ground Type|link=RX-79［G］ Gundam Ground Type Wing Gundam Zero CustomW0.jpg|Wing Gundam Zero|link=XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero G-Saviour Space Mode - Front.png|G-Saviour|link=G-SAVIOUR G-Saviour Origin Gat-x105e-aqme-x09s.jpg|Strike Noir Gundam|link=GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam Rx0uc-ova.jpg|Unicorn Gundam|link=RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 00Q Weaponless.jpg|00 Qan［T］|link=GNT-0000 00 Qan［T］ RX-78-02 Gundam.png|Gundam|link=RX-78-02 Gundam Full Armor Gundam Thunderbolt-ova.png|Full Armor Gundam|link=FA-78 Full Armor Gundam (Thunderbolt Ver.) AtlasGundam ova front.jpg|Atlas Gundam|link=RX-78AL Atlas Gundam Narrative_Gundam_%28Front%29.png|Narrative Gundam|link=RX-9 Narrative Gundam Gunpla Battle Series Gpb-x80.jpg|Beginning Gundam|link=GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam Build Strike Gundam - Front.jpg|Build Strike Gundam|link=GAT-X105B Build Strike Gundam BG-011B Build Burning Gundam - Front.png|Build Burning Gundam|link=BG-011B Build Burning Gundam Kamiki Burning Gundam Front.png|Kamiki Burning Gundam|link=KMK-B01 Kamiki Burning Gundam Gundam 00 Divers (Front).png|Gundam 00 Diver|link=GN-0000DVR Gundam 00 Diver Complete List Universal Century * RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam (MSV/Manga only) * RX-78-2 Gundam ** PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam (MSV Manga only) * RX-78-3 Gundam "G-3" (MSV/Manga/Novel only) * RX-78-4 Gundam Unit 4 "G04" (MSV/Manga only) * RX-78-5 Gundam Unit 5 "G05" (MSV/Manga only) * RX-78-6 Mudrock Gundam (MSV/Game only) * RX-78-7 7th Gundam (MSV/Game only) ** FA-78-3 Full Armor 7th Gundam (MSV/Game only) *** HFA-78-3 Heavy Full Armor 7th Gundam (MSV/Game only) * RX-78/C.A. Casval's Gundam (Game only) * PF-78-3 Perfect Gundam III (MSV/Manga only) * FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Type (MSV/Manga only) ** FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam (MSV/Manga only) * FA-78 Full Armor Gundam (Thunderbolt Ver.) * RX-78XX Gundam Pixie (Manga/Game only) * RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type * FA-78(G) Full Armor Gundam Ground Type(MSV only) * RX-79［G］ SW Slave Wraith (Game only) ** RX-79(G)Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 *** RX-79Ez-8/HAC Gundam Ez8 Heavy Armed Custom (Game only) *** RX-79Ez-8/HMC Gundam Ez8 High Mobility Custom (Game only) * RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 (Manga/Game only) * RX-79BD-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3 (Manga/Game only) * RX-78EX-PH-1 Zephyr Gundam (Manga only) * RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" ** FA-78-NT-1 Full Armor Gundam ALEX ** MRX-002 Newtype Use Prototype Gundam (Manga only) ** RX-78NT-X NT-X (Game only) ** RX-78AN-01 Gundam AN-01 "Tristan" *** RX-78AN-01FA Gundam Tristan 〈Failnaught〉 (Manga only) * RX-78AL Atlas Gundam * RX-80PR Pale Rider (Manga/Game only) * RX-78GP00 Gundam GP00 "Blossom" * RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" ** RX-78GP01Fa Gundam "Zephyranthes Full Armor" ** RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam Full Burnern "Zephyranthes" * RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" * RX-78GP02A Gundam GP02A (Type-MLRS) (MSV/Manga only) * RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" ** RX-78GP03D Gundam "Dendrobium Orchis" * RX-78GP04G Gundam "Gerbera" (Game only) * RGM-79FC Striker Custom (Manga only) ** FA-79FC Full Armor Striker Custom (Manga only) * RX-121 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel) (Novel only) ** RX-121 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel) Full Armor Form (Novel only) ** RX-121 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel) High Mobility Form (Novel only) * RX-121-1 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel Custom) (Novel only) ** RX-121-1 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel Custom) w/Icarus Unit (Novel only) ** RX-121-1 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel Custom) w/Sniper Unit (Novel only) ** RX-121-1 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel Custom) w/Sub Arm Unit (Novel only) * RX-121-1+FF-X29A Gundam TR-1 (Hazel-Rah) (Novel only) ** RX-121-1+FF-X29A Gundam TR-1 (Hazel-Rah) Second Form (Novel only) * RX-121-2 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel II) (Novel only) ** RX-121-2A Gundam TR-1 (Advanced Hazel) (Novel only) *** RX-121-2 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel Owsla) (Novel only) *** RX-121-2 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel Owsla) w/ Gigantic Arm Unit (Novel only) *** RX-121-2 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel Owsla) Last Shooting version (Novel only) * RX-121-3C Gundam TR-1 (Hyzenthlay) (Novel only) ** RX-121-3C Gundam TR-1 Hyzenthlay-Rah (Novel only) ** RX-121-3C Gundam TR-1 Hyzenthlay-Rah II (Novel only) * RX-123 Gundam TR-S［El-Ahrairah］ (Novel only) * RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Woundwort) (Novel only) ** RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Advanced Woundwort) (Novel only) *** RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Advanced Woundwort Ex) (Novel only) ** RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Dandelion II) (Novel only) ** RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Fiver II) (Novel only) *** RX-124 Gundam TR-6 ［Inle］ (Novel only) *** RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Psyco Inle) (Novel only) ** RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Hrairoo II) (Novel only) ** RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Kehaar II) (Novel only) *** RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Advanced Kehaar II) (Novel only) ** RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Woundwort-Rah) (Novel only) ** RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Woundwort) Gigantic Form (Novel only) ** RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Hi-Zack II) (Novel only) ** RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Hazel II) (Novel only) ** RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Gaplant II) (Novel only) ** RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Woundwort) Base Defense Form (Novel only) ** ARZ-125 Rehaize (Manga only) * MSW-004 Gundam (Kestrel) (Manga only) * MSW-004 Gundam (Kestrel) Maneuver Exterior (Manga only) * MSW-004 Gundam (Kestrel) Armor Exterior (Manga only) ** MSW-004 Full-Armor Kestrel (Manga only) * MSS-008 Le Cygne (Manga only) * ORX-008 Gundam ［Gullinbursti］ (Manga only) * ORX-009 Gundam ［Sköll］ (Manga only) * RX-178 Gundam Mk-II * RX-178+FXA-05D Super Gundam * FA-178 Full Armor Gundam Mk-II (MSV only) * MSN-001 Delta Gundam (MSV only) ** MSN-001-2 Delta Gundam II ** MSN-001A1 Delta Plus *** MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai (Manga only) **** [Land Combat Type Gundam Delta Kai|MSN-001X[G Land Combat Type Gundam Delta Kai]] (Manga only) ** MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki * MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam ** MSZ-006-3A Zeta Gundam 3A Type (OVA only) ** MSZ-006-3B Zeta Gundam 3B Type (OVA only) ** MSZ-006-P2/3C Zeta Gundam P2/3C Type (OVA only) ** MSZ-008 ZII (MSV/Manga only) * MRX-007 Prototype Psyco Gundam (MSV only) * MRX-008 Prototype Psyco Gundam (MSV only) * MRX-009 Psyco Gundam * MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mark II * MRX-011 Mass Production Type Psyco Gundam (MSV/Manga only) * MRX-012 Psyco Gundam Mark III (Game only) * MRX-013-3 Psycho Gundam Mk-IV G-Doors (Manga only) * MSF-007 Gundam Mk-III (MSV only) ** FA-007GIII Full Armor Gundam Mk-III (MSV/Manga only) * ORX-012 Gundam Mk-IV (Game only) * MSA-0011 S Gundam (Novel only) ** MSA-0011［Bst］ S Gundam Booster Unit Type (Novel only) *** MSA-0011(Bst) S Gundam Booster Unit Type Plan 303E "Deep Striker" (Novel only) ** MSA-0011(Ext) Ex-S Gundam (Novel only) * ORX-013 Gundam Mk-V (Novel only) * MSZ-009 Prototype ZZ Gundam (MSV only) * MSZ-009B Prototype ZZ Gundam B Type (MSV/Manga only) ** MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam *** Gump (Manga only) *** MSZ-010S Enhanced ZZ Gundam **** FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam * MWS-19051G D Gundam "First" (Manga only) ** MWS-19051G-2 D Gundam "Second" (Manga only) *** RGX-D3 D Gundam "Third" (Manga only) **** RGX-D4 D Gundam "Fourth" (Manga only) * RGZ-91 Re-GZ ** RGZ-91B Re-GZ Custom (MSV only) * ARX-014 Silver Bullet ** ARX-014P Silver Bullet (Funnel Test Type) (MSV only) ** ARX-014S Silver Bullet Suppressor * AMS-123X-X Moon Gundam (Manga only) * RX-93 ν Gundam ** RX-93 ν Gundam Double Fin Funnel Type (MSV only) ** RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam (Manga/Novel only) ** RX-94 Mass Production Type ν Gundam (MSV only) * RX-0 Unicorn Gundam ** RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam ** RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Plan B (Movie only) * RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee ** RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn * RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex * RX-9 Narrative Gundam ** RX-9/A Narrative Gundam A-Packs ** RX-9/B Narrative Gundam B-Packs ** RX-9/C Narrative Gundam C-Packs * RIX-001 Gundam G-First (Manga only) * RX-105 Ξ Gundam (Novel only) * RX-104FF Penelope (Novel only) * REON (Robotic Environment Operating-system Nucleus) Ver.5.7 Gundam Zephyr Phantom Mark II "Reon" (Manga only) * F70 Cannon Gundam (Manga only) * F90 Gundam Formula 90 (Manga only) ** F90A Gundam F90 Assault Type (Manga only) ** F90D Gundam F90 Destroid Type (Manga only) ** F90E Gundam F90 Reconnaissance Type (Manga only) ** F90H Gundam F90 Hover Type (Manga only) ** F90M Gundam F90 Marine Type (Manga only) ** F90P Gundam F90 Plunge Type (Manga only) ** F90S Gundam F90 Support Type (Manga only) ** F90V Gundam F90 VSBR Type (Manga only) * F90II Gundam F90II (Manga only) ** F90II-I Gundam F90II Intercept Type (Manga only) ** F90II-L Gundam F90II Long Range Type (Manga only) * OMS-90R Gundam Formula 90 (Manga only) * F91 Gundam F91 ** F91 Gundam F91 Twin VSBR Type (MSV only) * RXF-91 Silhouette Gundam (Manga only) ** RXF-91A Silhouette Gundam Kai (Manga only) * RX-99 Neo Gundam (Manga only) * F90III-Y Cluster Gundam (Manga only) ** F90Y改 Cluster Gundam Kai Prototype (Manga only) * XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 (Manga only) ** XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Armor (Manga only) ** XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai (Manga only) *** XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai "Skull Heart" (Manga only) * XM-X2 Crossbone Gundam X-2 (Manga only) ** XM-X2 Crossbone Gundam X-2 Kai (Manga only) * XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3 (Manga only) * Amakusa (Manga only) * EMS-TC02 Phantom Gundam (Manga only) ** XM-XX Ghost Gundam (Manga only) * X-0 Crossbone Gundam Ghost (Manga only) * LM312V04 Victory Gundam ** LM312V04+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam * LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa ** LM312V06+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam Hexa * LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam ** LM314V23 Victory 2 Buster Gundam ** LM314V24 Victory 2 Assault Gundam ** LM314V23/24 V2 Assault-Buster Gundam ** Victory 3 Gundam (Game only) * G-SAVIOUR G-Saviour Origin ** G-SAVIOUR G-Saviour Space Mode ** G-SAVIOUR G-Saviour Terrain Mode *** G-SAVIOUR G-Saviour Terrain Mode Hover Type * G2-Saviour (MSV only) * G3-Saviour (Game only) ** G3-Saviour Ground-Attack Mode (Game only) ** G3-Saviour Intensive-Attack Mode (Game only) * I-SAVIOUR Illusion Future Century * JDG-00X Devil Gundam * JDG-010 Devil Gundam Junior (Manga only) * GF1-035NGR Vulcan Gundam (Manga only) * GF2-014NA Gundam Freedom (Manga only) * GF3-103NE Pharaoh Gundam III (Manga only) * GF4-001NE Pharaoh Gundam IV * GF4-005NC Feilong Gundam * GF5-026NF Baron Gundam (Manga only) * GF6-021NI Gundam Tornado (Manga only) * GF7-001NI Diablo Gundam (Manga only) * GF7-010NC Kouga Gundam (Manga only) * GF7-013NJ Yamato Gundam (Manga only) * GF7-018NR Mosque Gundam (Manga only) * GF7-019NF Eiffel Gundam (Manga only) * GF7-021NG Kaiser Gundam (Manga only) * GF7-023NA Gundam Freedom (Manga only) * GF8-011NR Cossack Gundam (Manga only) * GF11-001NEL Britain Gundam * GF11-042NSB Mammoth Gundam * GF12-xxxNJ Ulube's Gundam * GF13-001NH Kowloon Gundam ** GF13-001NHII Master Gundam ** Grand Master Gundam * GF13-002NGR Zeus Gundam * GF13-003NEL John Bull Gundam * GF13-006NA Gundam Maxter * GF13-006NAII Gundam Max Revolver (Manga only) * GF13-009NF Gundam Rose ** GF13-009NFII Gundam Versailles (Manga only) * GF13-011NC Dragon Gundam ** GF13-011NCII Dragon Double Gundam (Manga only) * GF13-012NN Viking Gundam * GF13-013NR Bolt Gundam ** GF13-013NRII Bolt Crash Gundam (Manga only) * GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam ** GF13-017NJII God Gundam * GF13-020NK Zebra Gundam * GF13-021NG Gundam Spiegel * GF13-026ND Mermaid Gundam * GF13-030NIN Cobra Gundam * GF11-033NNP Tantra Gundam * GF13-037NCA Lumber Gundam * GF13-039NP Jester Gundam * GF13-041NSI Ashura Gundam * GF13-044NNP Mandala Gundam * GF13-045NSP Matador Gundam * GF13-047NMA Skull Gundam * GF13-049NM Tequila Gundam * GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam ** GF13-050NSWII Super Nobel Gundam (Manga only) * GF13-051NE Pharaoh Gundam XIII * GF13-052NT Minaret Gundam * GF13-053NMO Temjin Gundam * GF13-055NI Neros Gundam * GF13-066NO Nether Gundam * GF13-073NPO Gundam Magnat * GF13-083NCB Arachno Gundam * JMF1336R Rising Gundam * Gundam Octopus * Hirame Gundam * Ankou Gundam * Kani Gundam * Ebi Gundam * Ei Gundam * Sphinx Gundam * Neo England Gundam (Manga only) * Mirage Gundam * Spartan Gundam (Manga only) * Brahman Gundam (Manga only) * Scud Gundam * Ferrari Gundam (Manga only) * Turtle Gundam * Gundam Franken (Manga only) * Jumping Gundam (Manga only) * Märchen Gundam (Manga only) * Grand Gundam * Gundam Heaven's Sword * Walter Gundam After Colony * OZX-GU01A Gundam Geminass 01 (Manga only) ** OZX-GU01LOB Gundam L.O. Booster (Manga only) * OZX-GU02A Gundam Geminass 02 (Manga only) ** OZ-10VMSX Gundam Aesculapius (Manga only) *** OZ-10VMSX-2 Gundam Burnlapius (Manga only) * OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon * OZ-14MS Gundam Aquarius (Game only) * OZ-15AGX Hydra Gundam (Manga only) * OZ-19MASX Gundam Griepe (Manga only) * XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero ** XXXG-00W0L Gundam Lucifer (Manga only) ** XXXG-00W0S Wing Gundam Seraphim (Manga only) * XXXG-01W Wing Gundam * XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe ** XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell ** XXXG-01DG Gundam Deathscythe Guilty (Manga only) *** XXXG-01DG2 Gundam Deathscythe Guilty Custom (Manga only) * XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms ** XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai ** XXXG-01HD Gundam Derringer Arms (Manga only) * XXXG-01SR Gundam Sandrock ** XXXG-01SR2 Gundam Sandrock Kai ** XXXG-01SRL Gundam Sandleon (Manga only) *** XXXG-01SRL2 Gundam Sandleon Custom (Manga only) * XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam ** XXXG-01S-2 Altron Gundam ** XXXG-01ST T'ien-Lung Gundam (Manga only) Mars Century (Manga only) * Wyvern * Snow White * Warlock * Prometheus * Scheherazade * Epyon Bai After War * GT-9600 Gundam Leopard ** GT-9600-D Gundam Leopard Destroy * GB-9700 Gundam Belphagor (Manga only) * GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster ** GW-9800-B Gundam Airmaster Burst * GX-9900 Gundam X ** GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider * GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X * NRX-0013 Gundam Virsago ** NRX-0013-CB Gundam Virsago Chest Break * NRX-0015 Gundam Ashtaron ** NRX-0015-HC Gundam Ashtaron Hermit Crab Correct Century * SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam Cosmic Era Earth Alliance/OMNI Enforcer * GAT-X105 Strike Gundam ** GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam ** GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam ** GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike Gundam ** GAT-X105+AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Strike (MSV/Manga only) ** GAT-X105+P204QX Lightning Strike Gundam (MSV/Manga only) ** GAT-X105+P202QX Strike Gundam IWSP (MSV/Manga only) ** GAT-X105+AQM/E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam * CAT1-X1/3 Hyperion Gundam Unit 1 (Manga only) * CAT1-X2/3 Hyperion Gundam Unit 2 (Manga only) * CAT1-X3/3 Hyperion Gundam Unit 3 (Manga only) * GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam ** GAT-X133 Sword Calamity Gundam (Manga only) * GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam ** GAT-X255 Forbidden Blue Gundam (Manga only) ** GAT-706S Deep Forbidden (MSV only) ** GAT-707E Forbidden Vortex * GAT-X370 Raider Gundam ** GAT-333 Raider Full Spec * ZGMF-X12A Testament Gundam (Manga only) * ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam * ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam * ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam * ZGMF-YX21R Proto-Saviour (Manga only) ** ZGMF-YX21R+X11A (RGX-04) Proto-Saviour (Manga only) * GAT-X1022 Blu Duel Gundam * GAT-X103AP Verde Buster Gundam * GAT-X105E Strike Gundam E (Manga only) ** GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam * GAT-X207SR Nero Blitz Gundam (Manga only) * GAT-X303AA Rosso Aegis Gundam (Manga only) * GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam * GAT-FJ108 Raigo Gundam (Manga only) ZAFT/PLANT * GAT-X102 Duel Gundam * GAT-X103 Buster Gundam * GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam * GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam * ZGMF-X11A Regenerate Gundam (Manga only) * ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam * ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam ** ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse Gundam ** ZGMF-X56S/β Sword Impulse Gundam ** ZGMF-X56S/γ Blast Impulse Gundam ** ZGMF-X56/δ Chaos Impulse Gundam (MSV only) ** ZGMF-X56/ε Abyss Impulse Gundam (MSV only) ** ZGMF-X56/ζ Gaia Impulse Gundam (MSV only) * ZGMF-X56S/θ Destiny Impulse Gundam (MSV only) ** ZGMF-X56S/ι Destiny Impulse Gundam R (Novel only) * ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam * ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam * ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam Orb Union/Three Ship Alliance/Terminal * MBF-02 Strike Rouge **MBF-02+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Rouge **MBF-02+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Rouge **MBF-02+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike Rouge **MBF-02+EW454F Strike Rouge Ootori ** MBF-02+P202QX Strike Rouge IWSP (MSV/Novel only) * MBF-M1 M1 Astray * MVF-M11C Murasame * ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam * ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam ** ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam * ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam ** ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam Civilian/Junk Guild/Serpent Tail/DSSD/Others * MBF-P01 Gundam Astray Gold Frame (Manga only) ** MBF-P01-ReAMATU Astray Gold Frame Amatsu (Manga only) ** MBF-P01-Re2AMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina (Manga only) * MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame (Manga/Novel only) **MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Dragon (Novel only) **MBF-P02Kai Gundam Astray Red Frame Kai (Novel only) * MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame (Manga only) ** MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame second L (Manga only) ** MBF-P03D Gundam Astray Blue Frame D (Novel only) ** MBF-P03third Gundam Astray Blue Frame Third (Manga only) * MBF-P04 Gundam Astray Green Frame (Manga only) * YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam (Manga only) ** YMF-X000A/H Dreadnought H (Manga/Novel only) * ZGMF-X12 Gundam Astray Out Frame (Manga only) ** ZGMF-X12D Gundam Astray Out Frame D (Manga only) *** ZGMF-X12D/θ Destiny Gundam Astray Out Frame D (Manga only) * GSF-YAM01 Δ Astray (Manga only) * MMF-JG73L ∇ (Manga only) * GSX-401FW Stargazer Gundam Actaeon Industries * MBF-02VV Gundam Astray Turn Red (Novel only) * MBF-P0X Gundam Astray Noir (Novel only) ** MBF-P0XD Gundam Astray Noir D (Novel only) * GAT-X131B Blau Calamity Gundam (Novel only) * GAT-X252R Rot Forbidden Gundam (Novel only) * GAT-X370G Gelb Raider Gundam (Novel only) Librarian Works (Novel only) * LG-GAT-X105 Gale Strike Gundam * LH-GAT-X103 Hail Buster Gundam * LN-ZGMF-X13A Nix Providence Gundam * LR-GAT-X102 Regen Duel Gundam * LV-ZGMF-X23S Vent Saviour Gundam * LN-GAT-X207 Nebula Blitz Gundam * MBF-P05LM Astray Mirage Frame ** MBF-P05LM2 Astray Mirage Frame 2nd Issue *** MBF-P05LM3 Astray Mirage Frame 3rd Issue Anno Domini Celestial Being * CB-002 Raphael Gundam ** CB-002/GD Raphael Gundam Dominions (MSV only) * GN-000 0 Gundam ** GN-000FA Full-Armor 0 Gundam (MSV only) * GNY-001 Gundam Astraea (Novel only) **GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F (Manga only) **GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2 (Manga only) * GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud (Novel only) ** GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F (Manga only) * GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool (Novel only) ** GNY-003F Gundam Abulhool Type F (Manga only) * GNY-004 Gundam Plutone (Novel only) * GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie (Novel only) * GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel (Manga/Novel only) ** GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel (Manga/Novel only) * GN-001 Gundam Exia ** GN-001/hs-A01 Gundam Avalanche Exia (MSV only) ** GN-001RE Gundam Exia Repair ** GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II ** GN-001REIII Gundam Exia Repair III (MSV only) ** GN-001REIV Gundam Exia Repair IV * GN-002 Gundam Dynames ** GN-002/DG014 Gundam Dynames Torpedo (MSV/Manga only) ** GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair ** GN-002REII Gundam Dynames Repair II ** GN-002REIII Gundam Dynames Repair III * GN-003 Gundam Kyrios ** GN-003/af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust (MSV only) * GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh ** GN-004/te-A02 Gundam Nadleeh Akwos (MSV only) * GN-005 Gundam Virtue ** GN-005/PH Gundam Virtue Physical (Novel only) * GN-006 Cherudim Gundam ** GN-006GNHW/R Cherudim Gundam GNHW/R ** GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA (MSV/Manga only) * GN-007 Arios Gundam ** GN-007GNHW/M Arios Gundam GNHW/M ** GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon (MSV/Manga only) * GN-008 Seravee Gundam ** GN-008GNHW/3G Seravee Gundam GNHW/3G (MSV only) ** GN-008GNHW/B Seravee Gundam GNHW/B ** GN-008II Seravee Gundam II * GN-009 Seraphim Gundam ** GN-009GNHW/B Seraphim Gundam GNHW/B * GN-010 Gundam Zabanya * GN-011 Gundam Harute * GN-0000 00 Gundam ** GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser *** GN-0000/XN XN 00 Gundam (MSV only) *** GN-0000+GNR-010/XN 00 XN Raiser (MSV only) ** GN-0000RE+GNR-010 00 Raiser GN Condenser Type ** GN-0000/7S 00 Gundam Seven Sword (MSV only) *** GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G (MSV only) *** GN-0000GNHW/7SGD2 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G Inspection (MSV only) * GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) ** GNT-0000/FS 00 Qan(T) Full Saber (MSV only) Team Trinity * GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins ** GNW-001/hs-T01 Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz (MSV only) * GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei * GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei Innovators * CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Cannon ** CB-0000G/C/T Reborns Gundam Origin (Manga only) * CB-001 1 Gundam (Manga only) ** CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam (Manga only) *** CB-001.5D2 1.5 Gundam Type Dark (Novel only) * GNW-20000 Arche Gundam ** GNW-20000/J Jagd Arche Gundam (MSV only) ** GNW-20003 Arche Gundam Drei (MSV only) * GNY-001FB Gundam Astraea Type F Black (Manga only) * GNY-002FB Gundam Sadalsuud Type F Black (Manga only) * GNY-003FB Gundam Abulhool Type F Black (Manga only) * GNY-004B Gundam Plutone Black (Manga only) * GN-XXXB Gundam Rasiel Black (Manga only) ** GN-XXXB + GNR-000B Black Sefer Rasiel (Manga only) * GNZ-001 GRM Gundam (MSV/Manga only) ** GNZ-001E GRM Gundam E (Manga only) Modern Day Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G * GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam ** GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam * GPB-X78-30 Forever Gundam * MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki GPB Color "Byaku Shiki" Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning D (Manga only) * GPB-X80D Beginning D Gundam ** GPB-X80D Beginning D Gundam (Dragoon Equipment) ** GPB-X80DJ Beginning DJ Gundam ** GPB-X80D Beginning D Gundam "Qan(T)" ** GPB-X80D Beginning D Gundam "Rakta Paksha" *** GPB-X80D Beginning D Gundam "Strelitzia" ** GPB-X80D Perfect Beginning D Gundam * GPB-X78-30-2 Forever Gundam Mk-II ** Forever Gundam Mk-III "Red Ranunculus" * GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam GPB-D Color "Cardinal" Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning J (Novel only) * GPB-X80J Beginning J Gundam ** GPB-X80JFA Beginning J Gundam Burning Cloth ** GPB-X80J/7S Beginning J Gundam Seven Sword * GPB-X80JD Beginning Gundam JD Phantom * GPB-X78H-S1 Avalanche Gundam * GSX-401FW Stargazer Gundam Corleone * ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam Corleone Advanced Generation Earth Federation Forces ' * AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal ** AGE-1F Gundam AGE-1 Flat ** AGE-1G Gundam AGE-1 Glansa ** AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus ** AGE-1S Gundam AGE-1 Spallow ** AGE-1SW Gundam AGE-1 Swordia ** AGE-1R Gundam AGE-1 Razor (MSV/Game only) ** AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal (Daiki Version) (Manga only) *** Gundam AGE-1 Phoenix (Manga only) * AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal ** AGE-2DB Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet ** AGE-2A Gundam AGE-2 Artimes (MSV only) * AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal ** AGE-3F Gundam AGE-3 Fortress ** AGE-3O Gundam AGE-3 Orbital ** AGE-3L Gundam AGE-3 Laguna (MSV only) * AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX ** AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX (A-Funnel Equipment Type) (MSV only) * WMS-GEX1 G-Exes * WMS-GB5 G-Bouncer ** G-Bouncer Deos ** XMS-005 Thieleva 'Vagan *xvm-fzc Gundam Legilis ** xvm-fzc-zgc Gundam Legilis R (MSV only) Bisidian * AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound * BMS-004 G-Exes Jackedge * BMS-005 G-Xiphos ** BMS-005SS G-Xiphos (Snake Sword Equipment Type) (MSV only) Regild Century Amerian Army * YG-111 Gundam G-Self ** YG-111 Gundam G-Self Assault Pack ** YG-111 Gundam G-Self Atmospheric Pack ** YG-111 Gundam G-Self High Torque Pack ** YG-111 Gundam G-Self Perfect Pack ** YG-111 Gundam G-Self Reflector Pack ** YG-111 Gundam G-Self Space Pack ** YG-111 Gundam G-Self Tricky Pack * MSAM-033 Gundam G-Arcane * VGMM-Gf10 Gundam G-Lucifer Venus Globe * VGMM-Git01 Kabakali * VGMM-Sc02 Gastima * VGMM-Gb03 Gaeon Post Disaster [[Tekkadan|'Tekkadan']] * ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos ** ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus *** ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex * ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake ** ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City * ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go) [[Gjallarhorn|'Gjallarhorn']] *ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael * ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris ** ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper *** ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar **** ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar * ASW-G-29 Gundam Astaroth Origin (Manga only) [[Brewers|'Brewers']] * ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Tanpotento * ASW-G-29 Gundam Astaroth (Manga only) * ASW-G-47 Gundam Vual (Manga only) Build Fighters Prequel (Manga/Novel only) * MBF-C01 Command Astray Gundam * NK-13 Cathedral Gundam * NYA+MBKF-P02 Nyaia Astray * RX-93 ν Gundam Vrabe * RX-93-ν2V Hi-ν Gundam Vrabe ** RX-93-ν2VA Hi-v Gundam Vrabe Amazing A&D * RX-93ν-2I Hi-ν Gundam Influx * ZGMF-X222Nya Nyaia Gundam ** ZGMF-X1100L Nyaia Gundam Leone Season 1 * F91 Gundam F91 Imagine * GAT-X105B Build Strike Gundam ** GAT-X105B/FP Build Strike Gundam Full Package *** GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam **** GAT-X105B/CM Build Strike Gundam Cosmos * Nobel Gundam Deco * GX-9999 Gundam X Maoh ** XM-X9999 Crossbone Gundam Maoh * Build Akatsuki Gundam * Gundam Dynames Arm Arms * PPGN-001 Gundam Amazing Exia ** PPGN-001 Gundam Exia Dark Matter * RX-178B Build Gundam Mk-II * XXXG-01Wf Wing Gundam Fenice ** XXXG-01Wfr Gundam Fenice Rinascita *** XXXG-01Wfr/A Gundam Fenice Rinascita Alba (Hobby Japan only) * 侍ノ弐 Sengoku Astray Gundam Season 2 Try Fighters * BG-011B Build Burning Gundam ** TBG-011B Try Burning Gundam *** KMK-B01 Kamiki Burning Gundam * LGZ-91 Lightning Gundam ** LGZ-91Fb Lightning Gundam Full Burnern * MSZ-006LGT Lightning Zeta Gundam ** MSZ-006LGT-3 Lightning Zeta Gundam Aspros (Hobby Japan only) * SD-237 Winning Gundam ** SD-237S Star Winning Gundam Song Dynasty Vase * Nobel M Gundam * Rising K Gundam G-Master * GT-9600-DV Gundam Leopard da Vinci * MSN-001M Mega-Shiki ** MSN-001G Gilla-Shiki (Hobby Japan only) * LM312V04 Amethyst Victory Gundam SRSC * RX-79［G］Ez-SR1 Gundam Ez-SR Intruder * RX-79［G］Ez-SR2 Gundam Ez-SR Eliminator * RX-79［G］Ez-SR3 Gundam Ez-SR Shadow Phantom ** Ez-SR-MAXIMA (Hobby Japan only) ** YZ-R28-SR［FH］ Ez-SR-FOXHOUND (Hobby Japan only) Celestial Sphere * RX-END Gundam The End * GN-9999 Transient Gundam * GNW-100P Gundam Portent Build Busters * 最強機動 Gundam Tryon 3 ** 煌黒機動 Gundam Dryon Drei (Hobby Japan only) SD-R * SDG-R1 Snibal Gundam * SDG-R2 Dragonagel Gundam * SDG-R3 Giracanon Gundam ** Snibal-Drago-Gira Titan * NK-13J Denial Gundam * GNY-003CL Gundam Abulhool Plus Von Braun * XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth Type.GBFT Others * Cruel Gundam * PF-78-3A Gundam Amazing Red Warrior * SD-9071A "Kurenai Musha" Red Warrior Amazing Side Story (Novel only) * WD-M01MS ∀ Gundam Shin * XXXG-00W0CV Wing Gundam Zero Honoo ** XXXG-00W0FF Wing Gundam Zero Flame Feder * ZGMF-X09Ad Justice Gundam Dash * ZGMF-X10AFF Freedom Gundam Flame Feder Unnamed Timeline (Manga/Game only) EXA Originals * Extreme Gundam ** Extreme Gundam Carnage Phase ** Extreme Gundam Tachyon Phase ** Extreme Gundam Ignis Phase ** Extreme Gundam Mystic Phase Cosmic Compiler * Extreme Gundam Type Leos ** Extreme Gundam Type Leos Xenon Phase ** Extreme Gundam Type Leos Eclipse Phase ** Extreme Gundam Type Leos Agios Phase *** Extreme Gundam Type Leos EXA Phase * Extreme Gundam Type Leos II Vs ** Extreme Gundam Type Sthesia Excellia Antagonists * Extreme Gundam R ** Extreme Gundam Carnage Rephaser ** Extreme Gundam Tachyon Rephaser ** Extreme Gundam Ignis Rephaser ** Extreme Gundam Mystic Rephaser ** Extreme Gundam Dystopia Phase *** Extreme Gundam Mk-II AXE Others SD Gundam G Generation (Video Game) *GGS-000 Phoenix Zero **GGF-001 Phoenix Gundam ***GGH-001 Halphas Gundam ***GGV-000 Barbatos *Tornado Gundam Plamo-Kyoshiro *Musha Gundam *Musha Gundam Mk. II *Knight Gundam Category:Mobile Weapons